


Love Potion #9

by shivadyne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did it work?” Kageyama asked.</p><p>“How should I know?” Tsukishima snapped at him.</p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to kiss me, that’d probably be a sign,” Kageyama pointed out, rather helpfully in his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion #9

**Author's Note:**

> this is the least romantic thing i've ever written in my life. sorry if anyone seems ooc.

Kageyama really, really hated the Slytherin hatred of anyone that wasn't a pureblood. It had been incredibly difficult to acquire all the ingredients he needed to make this potion, especially since his potions teacher was still under the impression that he was cheating.

After all, how could a simple mudblood be so good at making potions?

He narrowed his eyes, curling up closer around his cauldron as he added in the ashwinder eggs and rose thorns. It was ridiculous, Kageyama knew, to be doing this for profit. He was sure to get in trouble for it eventually and already his reputation as the Slytherin that would make any potion for a galleon made him feel lower than dirt.

His parents had told him flat-out that he’d need to make money for next year’s books all by himself. Kageyama had just decided that it was easier to agree to it, especially since they hadn’t said a word about getting rid of his cat, Pineapple.

He stared at the brewing potion, stirring it counterclockwise three more times. As the boiling potion turned a strange fuchsia color, he decided it was time to add the final ingredient: powdered moonstone. He waited a few moments before stirring again, pleased to see that it had turned the syrupy pink color that it had looked like in the book he’d been skimming through.

Though he hadn’t really understood all the words, Kageyama was good at potions and he knew he’d manage to make this one with very little trouble. It was generally not a good idea to make a love potion so most teachers refused to even assist their students in the matter. Luckily for Kageyama, that meant he could hike up the price for it and the one buying it from him would be very, very happy indeed.

Everyone won. Sort of.

Once the potion had settled, he poured the liquid into two small, cylindrical vials and stared at them for a few moments in silent contemplation. With a shrug, he eventually discarded the vials into the pocket of his jeans, hidden beneath the irritatingly long robes that students were required to wear.

 

The next day, he was silently regretting the entire situation. When he’d attempted to hand the potion over to Kuroo, the Gryffindor had given him a pleading look and requested that he put it in the glass for the one he was trying to use the potion on.

Kageyama said he’d do it, but only if he paid him more. Kuroo had agreed rather reluctantly, a scowl taking over his face even as he upped the pay by a couple more galleon to appease the Slytherin standing before him.

Kageyama left soon after their deal was laid in stone, or as close to that as one could approximate in the wizarding world, to take a seat at the Slytherin table next to Kenma. He almost felt bad for the shorter boy, but when Kenma’s attention was dragged away by his friend Hinata rushing over to the table to talk to him, he poured the liquid from one of the vials into the cup of strawberry milk.

Which, of course, was the exact moment that Tsukishima reached across the table, took the cup, and drained it completely. Kageyama made a strange, choked noise and Tsukishima glanced in his direction. He just stared back blankly until Tsukishima rolled his eyes and looked away.

 _Shit,_ he thought frantically, even as he found Kenma’s actual glass and dumped the other vial into it with one quick motion, a mere flick of his wrist. He motioned for Kuroo to approach, feeling the pit in the bottom of his stomach growing, and watched as Kenma finished his drink in a couple slow sips.

Kageyama was still extremely pleased at the sudden heavy weight of his payment appearing in his hands, even though he was unnerved by the idea of his potion actually working on Tsukishima. It shouldn’t have been immediate, of course, because he wasn’t foolish enough to want to embarrass Kenma in front of the whole hall, but…

 _Maybe it won’t work on him at all,_ Kageyama tried to reassure himself, aiming for optimism where there probably wasn’t any to be found. Shuddering at the idea of Tsukishima being anything but cold, distant, and vaguely smug, he thought, _God, I feel bad for whatever unfortunate fool has to deal with his affections…_

 

The moment he went to his first class, Kageyama knew that he had been sadly mistaken to assume Tsukishima would be immune to any sort of potion.

The other Slytherin kept glancing his way, eyes looking far too hungry and predatory for someone who was meant to be under a Love Potion of all things. _It’s not a lust potion,_ Kageyama thought irritably, noting that Tsukishima’s eyes had glazed over under the affect of the potion. _He’s reacting strangely to it. Did I brew it incorrectly?_

He bit his lip, trying to pay attention to the lesson. It was no use, though, because he could feel eyes on him at all times and it was downright unsettling. _Fuck this,_ Kageyama decided. _I’m skipping class and heading to the library._

As soon as the class was over, he’d been out like a shot. There were a few bewildered eyes following him out the door, but the rest just looked on curiously as Tsukishima stood as well and followed after him at a casual pace.

Kageyama hadn’t really bothered to rush on his way to the library, not after he’d realized what an idiot he probably had looked like dashing out of class like that. His face burned in embarrassment at the reminder.

Before he could think on it any longer, he felt a hand fall on his shoulder and spun around in surprise. Frowning when he saw that it was Tsukishima, he went to tell him about the accidental Love Potion, but couldn’t get a word in before he was pulled into a kiss.

Kageyama, of course, reacted by pushing him away and glaring at him. He said, “Stop that. You’re under the influence of a Love Potion.”

“I think I would have noticed if I’d been given one,” Tsukishima replied with a snort. Kageyama hoped that maybe it was wearing off a little, but then Tsukishima proceeded to kiss him again and he shoved him off with a scowl.

“It was an accident,” he told him. Since he wasn’t even given the chance to explain any further when Tsukishima started kissing him again, Kageyama decided his priority was to find the antidote instead of dealing with this. Then, he felt a hand grab his ass and Kageyama jumped back in surprise, his elbow slamming against the library door. He quickly entered the library, slamming the door right in Tsukishima’s face.

The next few minutes had then found him frantically searching for an antidote.

“Antidote, antidote, antidote,” he murmured under his breath, chewing on his thumbnail as he turned the pages and skimmed over them with his eyes. Finally, his eyes landed on it and they lit up, only to return to their previously dull color at the sight of the words “four Wiggentree twigs”.

The only places he could recall that had any Wiggentrees were the Forbidden Forest and a couple estates belonging to the richer wizarding families. Since he didn’t want to bring any of his friends into this mess, he decided that his only option was the Forbidden Forest. 

Kageyama sighed, tucking the book under his arm and bringing it up to the librarian so he could take it back with him. When he saw that Tsukishima was standing nearby, he made the decision to take the book with him and go to the Forbidden Forest _right now._

He shot out the door, shocking the librarian enough that she nearly fell out of her chair.

 

Wandering around the Forbidden Forest and shivering at the feelings of unease that rose from hanging out in such a creepy place, he’d quickly realized the one flaw in his plan…

Kageyama had no idea what a Wiggentree even looked like.

Sighing, he flopped down under one of the trees and pulled out his wand. “Lumos,” he said, settling the book between his knees and using his suddenly glowing wand as a source of light to read. He quickly found a graphic of a Wiggentree. It was extraordinarily unhelpful since most of these trees looked exactly the same.

With a disgruntled frown, he rose and turned around only to find that the tree he’d been leaning against was, in fact, a Wiggentree. He shoved the book back into his bag with one hand and held his wand closer to the tree so he could pick out the twigs. He picked up a couple more than was necessary, just in case he needed to make an antidote for Kenma, too.

Then, he set off to leave… or would have, if he’d known which way was the exit.

“Fuck,” he said, then wandered off in a random direction. This soon turned out to be the worst idea he’d ever had since it took him a long, long time of walking before he finally found his way back to the castle. Kageyama glanced behind him, at least slightly sure that he’d heard the sound of something breathing, and made a run for it.

 

The antidote had been brewed with very little trouble, thankfully. Kageyama’s feet hurt, though, and he decided that he’d never run again for the rest of his life. He looked at the vial resting in his hand, watching as it shimmered back at him in a darker pink than the previous potion.

Then, he made his way to Tsukishima with a scowl, shoved the vial in his face, and said, “Drink this.”

“No,” Tsukishima said, glaring back at him. “It’s probably poison.”

“It’s not. It’s the antidote. Drink it, stupid,” Kageyama said, practically shoving the vial up Tsukishima’s nose. Tsukishima snatched it from his hands, glaring at him the whole time as he opened the vial and drank the liquid.

“Did it work?” Kageyama asked.

“How should I know?” Tsukishima snapped at him.

“Well, if you don’t want to kiss me, that’d probably be a sign,” Kageyama pointed out, rather helpfully in his opinion.

Tsukishima glared at him. And then kissed him.

“What the fuck?” Kageyama shouted at him, or tried to, but then he was pulled back into another kiss and scowled into it very aggressively to get his point across. After they broke apart again, he said, “I don’t know what else to do for the antidote. Maybe I should take you to the nurse.”

“You’re such a moron,” Tsukishima told him. “I wanted to kiss you under the influence of the Love Potion and I still want to kiss you now.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said. “Okay.”

Tsukishima kissed him again and this time, he didn’t push him back.

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to add that it's based off one of the prompts from here: http://onlytruepairings.tumblr.com/post/132480395056/hogwarts-aus


End file.
